<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>saturday sun by takethebreadsticksandRUN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849572">saturday sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN'>takethebreadsticksandRUN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, M/M, MARTIN IS PERFECT, Scars, Sleeping Together, i love these boys, jon blushes easily, sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short and sweet morning together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>saturday sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey lovelies! let me know what you think, this was fun to write though. hope it makes you happy<br/>xxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin rolled over, looking at Jon’s face on the pillow next to his, sunlight highlighting the scars from Prentiss’ attack on the Institute. Martin sighed, gently tracing the faint outlines of worry lines on his forehead, much less prominent in sleep. “I love you Jon,” he whispered softly. Jon opened one eye sleepily.</p><p>          “Good morning love,” he muttered hoarsely, “Sleep well?” Martin nodded, wrapping an arm around Jon’s waist and pulling him closer. Jon smiled, nestling under Martin’s chin comfortably.</p><p>          It was an alien sensation for Jon. Waking up with Martin was unfamiliar yet somehow felt like home. Jon hadn’t slept well for so long, it seemed miraculous to sleep at all, let alone wrapped up in Martin, through the night. Nightmares that had plagued him for so long couldn’t penetrate Martin’s embrace.</p><p>          Jon yawned, breaking away slightly to stretch. He watched Jon stretch out with catlike grace, eyes still blurry with sleep. Martin smiled to himself, barely believing that this beautiful man was in love with <em>him</em>.</p><p>          “Wha-“ Jon yawned again, “What are you smiling about?”</p><p>          “Oh nothing,” Martin stood up, groaning, “Just thinking how adorable you are in the mornings.”</p><p>          Jon’s cheeks reddened as protested, “I am not <em>adorable</em>. That is your job.” Martin laughed at this.</p><p>          “You are adorable, Jon.” Jon’s blush deepened and he turned away, walking towards the bedroom door, trying and failing to hide a grin. Martin gently took his face in his hands, “Did I make the stoic Jonathan Sims blush,” he kissed Jon’s cheek, “By calling him <em>adorable?</em>”</p><p>          “Maybe,” Jon murmured as he stood on tiptoe, kissing Martin briefly on the mouth. He smiled as Martin turned pink this time, “Did I make the <em>beautiful Martin Blackwood blush by kissing him?</em>” Martin groaned audibly at the teasing tone in Jon’s voice.</p><p>          “Okay, fine, you win,” he kissed Jon again, oh-so-gentle hands on his waist. Jon smiled against his mouth, relishing their closeness.</p><p>         </p><p>         </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>